


Heavy Freight

by gala_apples



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Coming Out, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Period Typical Attitudes, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: One line of dialogue spoken from a different speaker and everything changes.OrSloane has never not seen Ferris and Cameron as a package deal, but there are different kinds of packages.
Relationships: Ferris Bueller/Cameron Frye/Sloane Peterson
Kudos: 58





	Heavy Freight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the size kink prompt on seasonofkink.
> 
> This fic was inspired by the blog post I found about the sets of Ferris Bueller, and how the house they go swimming at is definitely not any of their houses. And yet they all had changes of clothing for swimming, despite not having backpacks of stuff at the beginning of the outing. Therefore, breaking and entering!

Sloane waits until Ferris and Cameron are getting out of the pool, water running down their legs and pooling at their feet, to think about what her next steps are. She can’t go home soaking wet, or even semi air dried. Mom will notice in an instant if her makeup is gone or her hair is tangled. She’ll have to dry off at Cameron’s, recreate her face with the touch up makeup she has in her purse. Heaven forbid she’s mussed before her father and God and everyone.

Or maybe Sloane will change here in the yard, back turned to the boys. This is the last adventure before they have to go back to Cameron’s house to start rolling back the miles on the car. Spicing up the future memory of one of the best days she was with both of them with some risque backyard nudity has its appeal. Unless they end up winning a scratch ticket lotto when they stop for Slurpees, breaking into someone’s home to use their pool is the peak of it all. Sloane wants it to be memorable when she’s alone because her best friends have graduated. 

She’s just gotten to her feet on the slick red brick when Ferris says it. “Cameron, can I ask you a question?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you see me change out of my clothes at the Jacuzzi?”

Sloane doesn’t know what series of expressions flash over her face as the question goes from a complete non sequitur to extremely meaningful. A head tilt of confusion, to furrowed brow at the inkling, and then widened eyes? She’s not sure it matters. Cameron isn’t looking at her. Nobody’s looking at her now. She waits for disgust to come over her face, detached from herself from the shock of Cameron being a homosexual. Society says that’s the next reaction in the chain.

It doesn’t come, and Ferris is prompting a fast answer from Cameron, asking again “did you?”

Cameron smiles the most wretched smile Sloane’s ever seen. It hurts to look at. “When else was I ever going to have the nerve to?”

Sloane is pretty sure if she caught some cute guy watching her undress, she’d shake her head and make a joke and declare her lack of shame. But she’s a girl. She’s supposed to be looked at. Ferris has to feel completely out of place right now. 

Ferris jumps immediately on damage control. “It’s my fault, Cam. I probably got you thinking about weird stuff when I passed you another man’s clothes.”

“Oh yeah? Has Sloane been thinking about sex the whole time? I mean, you passed her another woman’s negligee.” 

Well, she is _now_. Right in front of her, Cameron’s admitted to being a deviant. How can she do anything except think about the sex Cameron might be having?

Cameron drops into a lawn chair, rifling his fingers through his wet hair. Sloane is used to seeing that move as a seductive tool, not a stress reaction. It makes her want to hold his hand. “No Ferris, it’s time to face facts. I’m gay. On top of all the other things that make me completely useless, I’m gay too.”

Sloane understands why Cameron’s so down on himself. It must be hard to be that way. Except, it must be exciting too. To always have a secret, to know you’re doing something other people have told you not to. Sloane doesn’t get to have rebellion like that. The closest she’s come is dating Ferris, the most popular boy at school.

For a second Ferris gets that dazed expression he gets when he’s imagining explaining something to an audience following his every move. It’s something Sloane would never personally do, but it is very motivational for Ferris. When he tunes back in he’s diving to his knees in front of Cameron on the lawn chair. “You’re not gay, you’re just into guys too. Everyone is, a little.”

Sloane is pretty sure that’s not true. No one in her large extended family has ever proclaimed the slightest interest in men, nor has anyone at Shermer High School. But Ferris is a master of Cameron’s puppet strings, and if this is what Ferris thinks Cameron needs to hear, Sloane isn’t going to doubt him. 

Even when Ferris leans up to kiss Cameron Sloane doesn’t get angry or disgusted. Her first thought is actually pretty depraved. She thinks that they look good together. Ferris aside, Sloane’s always been into big guys. Guys that loom over her, whose shoes are twice the size of hers on the front landing, whose hands are like a corset enclosing her sides when they touch her. It’s been okay, Ferris being the exception, because he feels big. He’s got a grand soul. But Cameron. Cameron is legitimately a foot taller than Ferris, and her boyfriend on his knees looking up to kiss is hot. Sloane wouldn’t mind if they continued. 

She says as much. They’ve already made a million memories today. Might as well make one of fulfilling a kink of hers that hasn’t been satiated in a while and won’t be until Ferris breaks up with her long distance and she rebounds to the tallest guy in school. Neither of them really seem to hear her though, too busy with their being gay angst. As soon as the kiss breaks, it starts.

Cameron sits up, then leans back in the lawn chair to get that extra few feet of separation. “Ferris, stop. I know you’re not like this.”

“You don’t know shit,” Ferris argues.

“I know-”

“You don’t know _shit_ ,” Ferris parries.

They could bicker like this forever. Sloane’s seen it. Not this topic before, of course, but countless times over lunch and hanging out, bitching about the most random shit. Sloane decides to be helpful and slash the argument. “Maybe he is, kind of. Maybe everyone _is_ kind of gay. But that means you’re both kind of straight too. So who’s going to kiss me next?”

The near shouting gets their attention better this time. Cameron crosses his arms over his wet t-shirt. “You’re dating Ferris.”

“Yes, and I like kissing him. But it’d be pretty hypocritical of him to feel upset if I kissed you too, don’t you think? And after me, you two go again.”

Ferris counters her plan immediately. It’s a very Ferris thing to do, steal any scene he walks in on. “I think we should go inside.”

“Really,” Sloane says, not surprised. When no one’s inside a house, an invitation inside is very much like an invitation up to someone’s bedroom. Of course they’re on the same page. They usually are, it’s what makes them such good girlfriend and boyfriend. 

“No one’s home. You know that, we were able to grab snacks and a change.” 

“You were,” Cameron counters. “Not everybody is comfortable breaking and entering.” 

“True. But is that more or less comfortable than having kinda gay sex in the yard where any neighbour could see?”

Sloane really isn’t sure how much she’d mind. Being Ferris Buller’s girlfriend has taught her joy in exhibitionism, in being the one everyone watches. But this is different for her than them. Having sex with two boys makes her a slut, but that’s less extreme than gay. It took Cameron who knows how many years to admit it to himself, and some length to tell anyone else, like hell will he want strangers knowing.

“Okay. Okay okay okay, let’s go.” Cameron breaks, agreeing to Ferris’ proposal of more light criminal behaviour. After all, what’s the other option, Cameron choosing not to get what he’s shamefully always wanted?

The house is oddly small for such a big yard. Only two guest bedrooms. Sloane is insistent on that. It seems less repugnant to do it in a bed intended for strangers with frequently washed sheets, rather than the master bedroom. The room is pleasant and neutral, just white and cream and peach. The coral carpet is lush under her bare feet. There’s a white painted secretary’s desk against one wall, and a pinwheel quilt covering the bed. All in all, the perfect place to despoil with a slutty queer threesome.

Sloane strips off her wet borrowed clothing and lets it fall to the carpet. The blue fabric makes barely a foot sized pile. It seems unlikely that a negligee was the first thing Ferris found during his break in, but it’s not like he picked something less skimpy for himself. All that Ferris has to remove is animal print boxers and he’s naked and hard, skin as goosebumped as the textured wallpaper. Cameron is wearing more, but Slone tries to not view it as a striptease. She knows a constant gaze will freak him out. Still, she appreciates the view. Cameron is a tall drink of water. Naked he’s all legs and arms, limbs long enough to envelope someone in. Paler than she’s normally into, but big, and _man_ does big make up for just about any other quality.

Sloane is the first on the bed, but Ferris joins just a second later. For all that this is about Cameron and his feelings, it’s easier for Ferris to start off with a girl. Ferris eats her out like a pro. They can’t fuck. Ferris couldn’t find condoms in this married couple’s house, and while they both have a few in their rooms, respectively, they’re not on their person. But even if they could have sex, Sloane would likely choose to keep the oral train chugging. The things Ferris is good at, he’s really good at. 

With what little thought she can spare for things not the swelling ache in her pussy, Sloane is happy when Cameron finally involves himself. He sits on the side of the bed she’s not occupying, statuesque enough to block out most of the overhead light fixture. Sloane is splayed out, but Cameron could easily cover her. Hot as hell. Still, most of her mind is on her boyfriend. Each downward movement of his mouth is more proof that Ferris is a sweet boy, a boy never smudged by the darkness of the world around him, a boy who wants to make the people he cares about happy. 

Ferris makes her come in a spectacular fashion. Cameron doesn’t stroke her through it. He hasn’t touched her at all, actually. But he’s sitting at her side, looming over her, and Sloane closes her eyes and imagines Cameron swallowing her whole as her pussy clenches around Ferris’ tongue.

“Do you want to fuck me, Cameron?” Ferris asks, coming up for air.

Cameron scoffs. “Like you ever ask questions you don’t know the answer to.” 

Ferris shakes his head. “Can’t assume on this one, you gotta say it.”

In Sloane’s eyes it seems a bit much. He’s always pushing Cameron so hard, no wonder he occasionally has breakdowns. They both know Cameron’s saying yes, so why make him declare it?

“Ferris Bueller, can I fuck you?” he says in his high pitched fawning sycophant voice. It’s a perfect cover for how much he doesn’t want to mean the words. 

And still Ferris pushes. “Cameron.”

Sloane reaches up to cup Ferris’ jawline, then lightly slaps him. “Fuck him before I do.”

Sloane is good with either of them in the fucker and fuckee roles, she just wants to see it happen. Ferris grabbing marital lube from the nightstand -she didn’t see him bring that back on his search for condoms, but man is she happy he found it- and smearing it across his own fingers is a clue. The full solution is Ferris pushing two fingers into his ass, shuddering at the sensation. Sloane takes a sharp breath as she imagines what that might feel like. She’s never done anal before, not one of those good Christian girls looking for workarounds for staying pure and virginal.

Cameron takes the lead soon enough. He moves on the bed so he’s behind Ferris, and glides his own fingers down the slick path Ferris has provided him. Their height difference is remarkably noticeable with Cameron chest to Ferris’ back. Sloane imagines watching them from a different angle, how Ferris might be totally eclipsed by Cameron. The idea of not even knowing Ferris is there because he’s so completely under Cameron is enough for Sloane to grind her thighs together, trying to provide friction and pressure for her pulsing pussy.

Three fingers in to Cameron’s progress, Sloane is horny enough to want Ferris’ mouth back on her. It’d be so good to get off a second time. It happens with Ferris, sometimes. But she’s not going to yank Ferris by the chin to her centre, not just yet. She wants to save it as a distraction for Ferris, who’s about to be fucked, in case it’s not the best thing. Sloane knows Ferris won’t back off even if it sucks, because Cameron needs this. It probably won’t suck, but she’ll keep a tool under her belt just in case.

“Okay. I think that’s good. I think you’re open,” Cameron says, pulling all his thick fingers out of Ferris’ ass. “Where’s the condom?”

“No condom,” Ferris answers. “Couldn’t find any. Come on, put your dick in me.”

“I can’t.”

“What? Why?” Ferris asks, desperate for information. Sloane knows Ferris well enough to know he’s searching for the problem he can manufacture a perfect solution for. Ferris can talk his way into getting what he wants nine and a half times out of ten.

“What do you mean, why? You said there’s no condoms in the house. Of course I can’t fuck you.”

“Are you kidding me, Cameron?” Ferris snaps. Sloane can’t blame him for the annoyance. He’s still stretched open from Cameron’s garbage can lid sized hands. Who wouldn’t want relief from that?

“Do you want to die? Because I don’t. We can still come, just not that.”

Sloane is very surprised the ‘maybe next time’ sitting on the tip of Ferris’ tongue doesn’t come out. It’s the kind of bold statement Ferris is known for. Although it would probably freak Cameron out. Probably better Ferris stayed quiet.

Rather than speak, Ferris uses his body. He maneuvers them so that he’s on top of a laid down Cameron, as agile as the bird in symbiosis with the hippopotamus. Ferris has both their cocks in his hand, something Sloane knows only because of the way Cameron is whimpering, not because she can actually see them trapped between their bodies. Sloane’s about to comment on the poor positioning when she suddenly faces the fact that it’s truly perfect positioning. Laying the way he is, Ferris can angle his upper body to get his mouth back on her pussy.

It’s easy to tell that Cameron comes first. Well, second, Sloane supposes. She did get the first act dedicated to her. But first of this sex sequence is Cameron groaning into the air. He bucks his hips so hard Sloane can feel it in Ferris’ movement on her pussy. He continues to groan as Ferris continues to stroke them both, despite Cameron undoubtedly getting more and more oversensitive. Sloane comes imagining Ferris daring to be that rough with her, fucking her through her first orgasm and forcing a second. Ferris follows her in short order, finally sitting upright so Sloane can see what two dicks look like in one jizz covered hand. Her prediction was it’d look good. Her answer is, it does. His grip overflows when he adds his spunk to Cameron’s. Sloane doesn’t sit up on an elbow and lick it all off Ferris’ knuckles, but it’s a close thing.

Cameron clears his throat, drawing attention back to himself. “I have an urge to kiss you, but um, your face is wet. Ew. And I can't shake your hand because it's covered in come. So how about a good hug?”

Sloane looks at him and almost bursts into laughter. Could there be a reaction more opposite to hers? Different strokes for different folks, she supposes. 

Cameron takes the silence -rare, from Ferris- as a yes and pulls him back down onto his chest. Sloane can practically hear the squelch of poorly contained come rubbing all over both of them. But because that’s not a problem for her, a bit impulsively she rolls over and throws her body against both of theirs. She’s not sure what happens next. Which is a mild problem, considering any minute now Cameron’s probably going to have another spazz attack over the latest outlandish thing they’ve done. Sloane’ll just have to stick to the concrete facts. They’ll need to get dressed. They’ll need to drive to Cameron’s and run the car backwards until the miles click down into place. And she’ll need to comb her hair and redo her makeup, maybe even shower if Cameron doesn’t mind, to get the aura of sex off of her. Mom can smell it from a football field away. The emotional and sexual next, who knows. But they’ve been facing an uncertain future all senior year, one that gets closer every day. Adding kinda gay sex really doesn’t compound the problem too much, in her eyes.


End file.
